schrijversfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Een gammele start (0c) ♦
<-- ♦ Een gammele start (0b) ♦ | ♦ Aardmanpijlen (1a) ♦ --> Dit had een makkelijk klusje moeten zijn. Een inkomertje voor ze zich aan gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen blijkt echter meer te zijn dan wat Reala van de queeste verwacht had. Haar pad leidt haar naar Phandalin, een oud mijnwerkersdorp, en in de weg van hen die er wat ontdekt hebben. Reala raak verwikkeld in een strijd waar haar talent en ervaring op de proef worden gesteld. Weinigen zijn zich er echter van bewust dat je het pad van een Cancion-elf ook niet altijd moet kruisen. Zeker niet als er verloren kennis op het spel staat. Wat vooraf ging: Na een beetje moeilijke introductie weten Reala en Saf Elaine te overtuigen om Reala te vertellen wat er aan de hand is. Blijkbaar is Elaina's echtgenoot Sildar al een paar dagen vermist. Hij escorteerde een dwergenhandelaar naar Phandalin, maar sindsdien heeft niemand meer iets van hen gehoord. Reala wordt gevraagd om achter hun aan te gaan in ruil voor een bescheiden uitrusting en twee goudstukken. Hoofdstuk 3: De twijgvloek Er werd nog afgesproken dat Reala de volgende dag met zonsopgang zou vertrekken. Een aanbod van Elaine en Saf om de nacht in het dorp door te brengen, sloeg de Cancion-elf af. Ze had voorlopig wel weer even genoeg gezien van de mensen. Reala verliet het dorp in westelijke richting. Eerder op de weg had ze langs een smalle rivier gelopen en die probeerde ze nu weer te vinden. Tot nu toe had ze ieder gevoel van ongemak genegeerd, maar met de nieuwe kleren in haar hand begon haar huid plotseling vreselijk te jeuken. Ze snakte naar wat schoon water om zich mee te wassen. Bij Anhorra, als er iets was dat haar was bijgebleven, dan was het wel haar liefde voor dit vloeibare element. Rol overleven: 11+5 Het duurde niet lang voor Reala de kleine rivier weer had gevonden. Ze lag nog niet eens gek ver weg van het dorp af. In een kleine bocht die de rivier maakte, vond de Cancion-elf een mooi plekje om de nacht door te brengen. Hier stond een grote oude eik waar ze in zou kunnen klimmen. Verborgen tussen de bladeren zou niemand haar in de omgeving kunnen zien. Het zou ook niet de eerste keer zijn dat ze in een boom zou slapen. Wanneer had ze eigenlijk voor de laatste keer op de grond geslapen? De bomen waren doorgaans veiliger zolang je maar niet van je tak rolde. Rol opmerken: 7+5 De Cancion-elf legde haar nieuw verworven spullen bij de voet van de eik en maakte toen een snelle inspectie door de directe omgeving. Het leek veilig. Ze kon in ieder geval geen sporen van aardmannen, xvarts of andere eventuele gevaren vinden. En de mensen waren ver genoeg bij haar vandaan, zodat ze in alle rust kon badderen. De Cancion-elf dipte haar vingers in het water. Koud, maar het kon erger. Reala keek nog een keer om zicht heen of er echt niemand in de buurt was en trok toen haar lompen uit. Zonder weifelen liet ze zich in het water zakken tot ze er gehurkt met haar schouders in zat. De kou was heerlijk. Het was anders dan de eeuwige kilte die zich in haar lichaam had genesteld. De kilte die ze met geen enkel vuur in de Vergeten Domeinen zou weten te verdrijven. Het koude water was verfrissend, verhelderd, verschonend. Het was troostend. Reala ging kopje onder. Haar haren zogen het vocht vrijwel gelijk op. Vroeger had ze dit heerlijk gevonden om haar haar te laten waaieren in het water. Nu was alles verklit in een grote ravenzwarte bal. Het werd zo zwaar dat Reala er bijna hoofdpijn van kreeg. Een kam had ze nodig. Waarom had ze die niet aan Elaine gevraagd? Reala spoelde het vuil zo goed mogelijk uit haar haren als ze kon. Daarna ging ze weer overeind zitten om de rest van het vuil van zich af te wassen. Haar handen boenden over haar lichaam. Waarschijnlijk zou ze morgen een paar blauwe plekken hebben, omdat haar huid zo dun was geworden, maar dat was het meer dan waard. De zon was inmiddels al lang onder en het was donker geworden in het bos. Reala's nachtzicht stelde haar echter in staat om zelfs in deze duisternis de nog blekere lijnen in haar huid te kunnen zien. Littekens. Het waren er zoveel. Herinnering aan klauw, tand, mes en keten. Van sommige wist ze niet eens meer hoe ze ze precies had gekregen, maar Reala was dankbaar voor die gaten in haar geheugen. De herinnering aan de pijn was al ondragelijk scherp. Haar adem stokte. Schaduw. Haar vingers rustte op de vier doorschijnende zwarte schubben die zich iets boven haar navel door haar huid hadden geboord. Schaduw. Zo veel schaduw. Haar lichaam begon oncontroleerbaar te trillen. Ze hapte naar lucht, snakte naar adem. Snakte naar warmte. Naar licht! De Cancion-elf dook in elkaar. Er was meer! Plekken op haar huid die hard begonnen te worden. Op haar armen, in haar nek, bij haar liezen. Zo was het ook begonnen bij haar navel en met de tijd zouden steeds meer schubben zich door haar huid boren. Wat zou haar moeder zeggen? Wat zou haar vader zeggen? De Zilveren Zwaan, zo hadden de troubadours van Eristir haar genoemd. Dochter van Cancion, Sneeuwwit, Juffer van het Meer. Ze was in namen net zo rijk geweest als in bezit. Wat was daar van overgebleven? Slechts een haveloze landloopster. Een aap met een vlotte babbel als gouden ring. Reala kokhalsde. Een kam had ze nodig! En gewaden van fluweel met zilveren stiksels en gouden bellen. Toverboeken ingelegd met edelstenen. Donzen bedden met wollen dekens. Hete baden en droge huizen. Familie. Reala schreeuwde uit onmacht. Een gouden licht barstte uit haar handen en overspoelde haar. De klap bracht haar terug bij zinnen. Heled licht: 2D6 => 10 HP '' Voor een moment stond de Cancion-elf roerloos in het water. Toen zakte ze weer in elkaar. De verhelderende kou van het water kwam weer terug samen met een bijna ijzige kalmte en besef van de wereld. Ze moest trainen. Het was ongehoord wat ze net had gedaan. Was ze al niet sinds haar zesde opgeleid in magie? En hadden haar ouders er niet op gehamerd dat je dit ten allen tijden onder controle moest hebben? Chaotische magie was iets gevaarlijks. Nu hadden haar emoties haar helende krachten naar boven gehaald, maar Reala kende het effect van haar aanvalsspreuken. Wat als ze die in paniek op haarzelf had gebruikt? Adem in, adem uit. Reala waste het laatste vuil van haar lichaam en klom toen uit het water. Bij de voet van de eik trok ze snel de witte blouse en de broek aan. Beide waren te groot van haar, maar gelukkig had ze het gele lint nog van eerder. Dat kon ze nu ook wel gebruiken als riem. Met de laarzen kon ze echter niks. Deze waren echt een paar maten te groot voor haar dat ze er mee zou struikelen. Het was echter mooi leder en wellicht kon ze er nog een paar zilverstukken voor vangen in Phandalin. Ach ja, ze was het inmiddels toch wel gewend om op blote voeten rond te lopen. De korte mantel paste haar in ieder geval een stuk beter. De donkergrijze stof had zijn beste tijd gehad, maar het zou haar tenminste beschermen tegen regen en wind. Reala wilde in de boom klimmen toen ze in haar ooghoeken iets vreemds zag. Het was een dode struik. Eentje waarvan ze zeker wist dat die er net nog niet had gestaan. ''Rol natuur: natural 20! Een twijgvloek! In Eristir zaten er talloze in de Bramenbossen en ze was ze ook tegengekomen aan de grenzen van het Witte Woud, maar hier had de Cancion-elf ze nog niet gezien. Het was altijd even afwachten aan welke kant deze wispelturige plantwezens stonden. Als er zwarte magie in het spel was, konden ze bijzonder kwaadaardig wezen. Deze één meter hoge twijgvloek had echter nog niet door dat het doorzien was of het hield zich gewoon doodstil. Reala twijfelde voor een moment. Wachtte het op iets? Wat doe je daar? vroeg Reala niet geheel onvriendelijk in Faeïn. Er zat hooguit een toon van waakzaamheid in. Een rilling trok over het plantwezen heen, maar het plantwezen bleef staan waar het stond. Reala keek nog een keer goed rond. Het was echt de enige twijgvloek in de omgeving. Ik doe je geen kwaad als je mij ook niet aanvalt. Kom maar. Wat doe je hier? zei Reala wederom in Faeïn. Rol overtuigen: 19+5 Heel voorzichtig hief de twijgvloek de kop op. De struikachtige vorm die het had aangenomen, veranderde met iedere beweging van het wezen steeds meer in een menselijke gedaante met armen en benen van gevlochten takken. In de kop zaten twee donkerbruine pupilloze ogen die haar angstig aankeken. Droe... Het klonk als krakend hout dat door de wind tot zijn grenzen werd gebogen, maar dan met een soort vreemde ondertoon. Droe? Reala wreef door haar gezicht. Als twijgvloeken al aan verbale communicatie deden, dan was dat in een gebroken Faeïn. Nu was dat haar eigen moedertaal, maar twijgvloeken en hun familieleden spraken eerder met een soort klank die in de verte iets weg had van Faeïn. Droe? herhaalde Reala. Wat kon dat nu weer zijn? Het plantwezen keek een keer schichtig om zich heen en ging toen voorzichtig overeind staan. De twijgvloek zocht vrijwel gelijk houvast bij de boom die naast het stond. Een klauw greep naar zijn zij en ze hoorde het wezen rochelen van de pijn. Gewond! Reala zag nog niet hoe er een houw uit de zij van het plantwezen was gehakt voor de klauwen van de twijgvloek de open wond probeerde te bedekken. Druïde?' ''giste Reala bij wie het kwartje begon te vallen. De twijgvloek knikte. Ze bleven op gepaste afstand naar elkaar staan kijken, inschattend wat de ander zou doen. De Cancion-elf moest echter concluderen dat er weinig was dat de twijgvloek nog zou kunnen proberen in diens huidige staat van zijn. En in deze omgeving leek niet echt sprake te zijn van corrupte magie, dus met de bloeddorst van dit wezen zou het ook wel meevallen. Arm ding. Het had waarschijnlijk een aanvaring gehad met een houthakker. Reala giste dat de twijgvloek in de buurt was geweest toen ze haar Helende Licht had gebruikt en nu dacht dat ze een vriendelijke natuurtovenaar was. Nee, die talenten had ze niet, maar ze had nog wel voldoende mana over voor een andere helingsspreuk. '''Ik kan je helen, maar dan moet ik je wel aanraken. Mag dat?' ''vroeg Reala. Wederom knikte de twijgvloek. Met een zucht liet het wezen zich op de grond zakken, rug tegen de boom en verkrampt van de pijn. Reala liep langzaam die kant op. Ze zag de onrust in het lichaam, de stress die de pijn gaf en het wantrouwen voor deze vreemdelinge uit de bossen. Bewegen deed de twijgvloek echter niet meer. Voorzichtig hurkte Reala neer aan de verwondde zijde van het plantwezen. Hij schonk haar een zijdelingse blik. '''Mag ik de wond zien, alsjeblieft? vroeg ze. Het duurt maar heel even. Heel voorzichtig haalde de twijgvloek de klauw weg. Er onder zat een groot gapend gat waar zwarte pus uit droop, maar de wond zelf leek verder schoon te zijn. Of tenminste: er zaten geen resten van een stuk bijl of dergelijke meer in. Reala legde haar hand bij de rand van de wond en concentreerde zich voor een moment. De mana stroomde door haar lichaam als water door een gebroken dam. Ditmaal had ze zichzelf echter een stuk beter in de hand. De energie kalmeerde en de wond van de twijgvloek lichtte op in een zuiver zilverwit licht. 'Spaer ty harn. An-saim cuil,' prevelde ze. Daarmee was de spreuk compleet. Genees wonden (spreuk): 8+5 => 13 HP Toen ze haar hand weghaalde, was de wond gesloten. Alleen een litteken verraadde dat de twijgvloek ooit was geraakt, maar hun soort kennende, zou ook die wonde snel verdwijnen. Het plantwezen keek op. Eerst naar diens zij, toen naar Reala en toen naar de bossen. Pris?' vroeg het. '''Pris?' '' '''Prijs?' ''zei Reala en ze schudde haar hoofd. '''Heb je misschien een kam voor mijn haren? Zo niet, dan is het ook goed.' De twijgvloek knikte traag en kwam toen overeind. 'Slep,' bromde het wezen. '''Kam zo. Ik slaap in die boom als je me zoekt'',' zei Reala en ze wees naar de eik waar haar spullen pakte. De twijgvloek maakte een houterige buiging en verdween toen in de bossen. Reala hoopte dat hij niet zou proberen om een kam van de mensen te stelen, maar het plantwezen was al verdwenen. De Cancion-elf zette de gedachte van zich af. Het kwam wel goed. De meeste mensen merkte niet zo veel op als zij. '' Rol atletisch: 14+2'' jMet een grote sprong en een klein beetje handigheid greep Reala zich vast aan de onderste tak van de eik om zich daarna zonder veel moeite naar boven te hijsen. Een eindje hoger vond ze in de kroon van de boom een mooie plek waar ze haar spullen kon ophangen en waar ze rustig zou kunnen blijven slapen. Normaal gesproken sliep ze altijd licht, maar deze keer voelde Reala hoe de duisternis van de nacht haar omhulde als een warme mantel en haar naar een vredige droomloze slaap leidde. Misschien waren het ook wel de nieuwe kleren die hielpen bij haar nachtrust. Maar dat kriebelend gevoel aan haar hoofdhuid was wel apart. Nou ja, dat zocht ze morgen wel uit. Wordt vervolgd '''Schubben van kwarts' '''wordt vervolgd in het volgende deel: ♦ 'Aardmanpijlen (1a) ♦''' thumb|left|700px Categorie:Schubben van kwarts Categorie:Schubben van kwarts: hoofdstukken Categorie:Schubben van kwarts: ♦ De verloren mijnen van Phandelver ♦ Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal